Chimera
La Chimera ("capra", anche chiamata "Chimaera") è la progenie mostruosa di Echidna e Tifone. Storia (Graphic Novel).]]Nei miti antichi, la Chimera fu uccisa da Bellerofonte sul Pegaso quando Bellerofonte gli conficcò una pallina in bocca. La palla si sciolse, uccidendolo con il veleno e il soffocamento. La Chimera originale è morta molto tempo fa nelle mani dell'eroe Bellerofonte, anche se le Chimere minori si aggirano ancora nel labirinto di Creta. ''Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo Il ladro di fulmini Percy viene messo alle strette da una signora grassa e dal suo animale domestico Chihuahua in cima al Gateway Arch. La signora si riferisce costantemente al suo animale domestico come "figlio" o "figliolo" ed è solo quando Percy è costretto ad aspettare un secondo ascensore e se ne va senza la compagnia di Grover Underwood e Annabeth Chase che scoprono che la signora grassa è davvero Echidna, madre di tutti i mostri. The Chihuahua transforms into his true form, that of the Chimera, and attacks Percy. As Percy tries to defend himself and a few innocent bystanders with Riptide, he is outwitted by the creature and ultimately forced to dive out of the Gateway Arch (via a hole conveniently provided by the Chimera) into the Mississippi after being poisoned by the snake-headed tail. Aspetto La Chimera ha la testa di leone, il corpo di una capra, una criniera incrostata di sangue, e una coda di serpente a punta di diamante lunga dieci metri che cresce dal suo ispido retrogusto. La Chimera secerne il veleno mortale rilasciato attraverso un morso e respira il fuoco. Come chihuahua, è stato visto indossare un collare di cane con strass, che ha conservato ancora dopo essere tornato nella forma di Chimera. Quando Bellerofonte incontra la Chimera, ha la fronte e la testa di un leone maschio, la parte posteriore di un drago, e il serpente a sonagli per coda, e la testa di capra che sporge dalla sua schiena che può sputare fuoco e ruotare tutto intorno. Percy Jackson dice che i mostri cambiano spesso aspetto per spiegare le differenze. Abilità La Chimera ha molti poteri tra cui: * Può respirare il fuoco. * La sua coda a testa di serpente ha zanne velenose ed espelle un veleno che è acido. * Ha intelligenza umana. * È immensamente forte. Curiosità * In ''Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo - Il ladro di fulmini, nella parte dove Percy e i suoi amici incontrano Chimera, Echidna fu rimpiazzata da loro mentre combattevano contro l'Idra in una copia del Partenone del Tennessee. Secondo lo sceneggiatore Craig Titley, la parte faceva parte della sceneggiatura originale del film, ma è stata rimpiazzata con la scena dell'Idra a causa del fatto che la Chimera era considerata "troppo strana", e quindi considerata "non riconoscibile e incredibile nel suo aspetto per la connessione con il pubblico". Chris Columbus ha avuto l'idea di sostituire la Chimera con l'Idra, in quanto era una creatura più iconica, più realistica per il pubblico. Era apparentemente più facile per la reazione degli attori durante le riprese. Anche la scena in sé è stata giudicata troppo costosa e difficile da filmare. * In Il ladro di fulmini, Echidna chiama la Chimera, suo figlio. Tuttavia, nella maggior parte dei miti antichi, la Chimera era una femmina, insieme al fatto che il suo nome significa "capra". * In alcuni miti la Chimera aveva ali di drago. * Le chimere in botanica sono di solito singoli organismi composti da due tipi di tessuti geneticamente differenti. La parola deriva dal nome del mostro a causa della sua struttura a più parti del corpo. * In Paleontologia, una chimera è un fossile che è stato ricostruito con elementi provenienti da più di una singola specie di animale. * Per alcuni miti, ha un coltello nel suo corpo subito dopo aver morso la sua preda.